


Rubber Ducky (You're The One)

by PaxEirene (ValaEnVash)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Be gentle, Bubble Bath, But it's a birthday present, Comic Con, I've never done an RPF before, M/M, Rubber Ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaEnVash/pseuds/PaxEirene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seb's eyes fluttered open and he looked confused for a moment before registering Chris in front of him. He smiled. "Hi," he whispered."</p><p>For darling Rihoko on the occasion of the celebration of the day of her birth. MANY HAPPY RETURNS!!!</p><p>Post-Comic Con tired + warm bubble bath = perfect combination of relaxation.<br/>Then, add in a few fan gifts and two Marvel heartthrobs to round out the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubber Ducky (You're The One)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [too_much_cheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_much_cheese/gifts).



> I've never done an RPF. That's not to say I've never considered it. *mercydamnhaveiconsideredit*  
> Also, it's been a good long while since I've written anything, longer since I've finished anything, and even longer than that since I've posted anything. Therefore, *tosses blurb and runs*.

It had been a hell of a long day working at the convention, but there was no way Seb would ever complain. He knew for a fact that he had the absolute best fans anyone could ever dream of, and just the idea of being an inspiration to them brought him a sense of satisfaction and pride that couldn't be found elsewhere.

But at the moment, his feet felt like they were moments from falling off.

He collapsed back onto the over-stuffed and ridiculously soft hotel bed, and would have fallen right to sleep if the alarm on his phone hadn't decided right then would be the perfect moment to go off.

Sebastian sighed. He had an hour and a half to get ready for dinner with Chris and Mackie and be damned if he wasn't taking advantage of every moment.

He pulled himself up, kicked off his shoes, and stripped off his socks and t-shirt as he entered the bathroom.

And wasn't that a joy. The tub in his suite's bathroom could easily fit him at least three times over... Or himself and a partner.

He snickered to himself at the idea and decided on decadence: A bubble bath... with the overpriced bottle of gel he'd grabbed three weeks ago and never bothered to unpack.

Steam quickly started billowing into the air as his bath filled, scenting it with soft lemon and mint.

Seb stripped off his jeans and boxer briefs, kicking them to the corner of the room before stepping into the hot water and settling into the thick froth.

He ran his hands through the water, feeling the silky, soapy water flow over his skin and rinse away the sweat and dirt of the day.

In no time at all, he was asleep.

 

* * *

 

Chris knocked on Sebastian's door again, tired from a long day, but keyed up with the excitement of meeting the people that kept him working. The little plastic bag he'd gotten from guest services rattled in his hand.

Sebastian was supposed to have met Chris and Mackie downstairs 20 minutes ago, but both men had seen how tired their friend had looked when they'd finished the photo ops. Mackie had been just as tired, and when Chris had gone to Mackie's room, he'd found the other man sprawled across the bed, fully dressed, drooling into his pillow.

Now, Chris pulled out the spare room key Seb had given him, prepared to walk into a wall of Snoring!Sebastian laid out in much the same way Mackie had been.

But the room was silent.

Chris would have thought Seb wan't in the room but for the trail of clothing leading into the bathroom.

Chris, being the polite man his mother had raised, knocked at the bathroom door and called out to his friend.

Silence.

Concerned, he pushed into the room... and froze.

Sebastian has fallen asleep against the side of the tub, covered in scented bubbles and snoring lightly.

Chris knelt down next to his friend, settling the bag on the floor before reaching up to brush away a little fringe that had fallen into Seb's face.

Seb's eyes fluttered open and he looked confused for a moment before registering Chris in front of him. He smiled. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hey." Chris smiled back and kept his tone low. "Mackie bailed on dinner. You still wanna go, or you wanna order something in?"

Seb closed his eyes, yawned, and stretched in the still-warm water. "Mmmmm... Order in. Room service is great here."

Chris chuckled. "You know, it's perfect that I found you here."

"Yeah?" Seb cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why's that?"

"Fan gave me this today," Chris said, reaching into the bag. "It's a set!"

In his hand sat a set of two rubber ducks, one painted like Captain America in his stealth suit, and the other as the Winter Soldier, including the mask and a little silver wing.

Seb's face lit up in joy. "Oh. My. God. Chris. CHRIS. This is fabulous!" He grabbed the ducks and inspected them, noting the fine craftsmanship and detail that had gone into their creation.

Chris chuckled at his reaction. "And she made it a point to tell me they were safe for the bath, wouldn't get ruined or anything."

Seb raised an eyebrow at Chris again, wiggling it as he grinned. "Wanna join me in here and test it out?"

Chris said nothing, just stood, stripped to his skin, crawled into the giant bathtub and went to his knees in front of Seb, grinning the entire time.

Seb sat up and reached for Chris, wrapping one hand around the other's neck to bring him closer. "That's more like it," he said, dragging Chris into a kiss that quickly turned into heated touching, rubbing, grasping, pulling, holding, muffled moans, and sharp cries of pleasure.

The custom duckies would later be picked up out of the puddles of water that had been sloshed out of the tub, dried carefully, and tucked neatly into a suitcase for another round of bubble baths at home.


End file.
